


BLESSED BY THE GODS

by HarperSQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Gods, Happy Ending, Happy Family, filha Percabeth, i love percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperSQueen/pseuds/HarperSQueen
Summary: "This is silly! I have pleasant memories of the time when we received adoration, offerings and deadly sacrifices and today we are all for the entertainment of young children," Athena says, looking a the the toys above the crib."Times have changed. See, I wouldn't say in millennia that I would be in the same room as you seeing our granddaughter," comments Poseidon.What if Poseidon and Athena were to see their granddaughter for the first time?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	BLESSED BY THE GODS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello demigods! I'm new here and this is my first story about the Percy Jackson universe. I hope you enjoy this silly idea that crossed my mind this morning.  
> English is not my first language, so forgive any mistakes :)

It was late on a particularly hot night, not quite in keeping with the season where her modest but elegant home was located (the work of a great deal of effort and time by Annabeth so that everything was not less than perfect). The lake at the back of the property glowed in the moonlight while the sound of the water contrasted with the small noises of animals around it.

It was there that the newest addition to the Chase-Jackson family rested and stared at the stuffed creatures on their spinning mobile over their crib. It was a rather peculiar gift from Quirion. A more animated and colorful representation of the gods that Percy adored and laughed at the same time when he received it. After all, seeing the great and powerful gods summed up in fluffy creatures and small in size was a good sight if you asked.

Little Aurora Chase Jackson's entire room was full of gifts from her friends, which mirrored her personality and the meaning of her name. The real sunrise, the little ray of sunlight that had barely reached the world and already conquered everyone, bringing color and joy. It was a real surprise when Percy and Annabeth discovered the pregnancy. They had been married for two years, but with Annabeth in an architecture office and Percy's newest job as a marine biologist, the two had a busy life. They still managed to make time for a visit or two at Camp Half Blood, a small reminder of their dangerous and adrenaline-fueled life from their missions when they were younger. So whenever they could, they spent time together under the duvet on the couch watching something that was going on, or chose to go up to the room where they enjoyed nights of love, because even after years together, they would never get enough of each other.

And it was one of those nights that brought little Aurora into their lives. Since they found out about the pregnancy they have been in doubt about the name. Give a name to one of the many friends lost in battle? A Greek name? Something new that really meant something to them and didn't offend the gods? (They already had a lot in their luggage and didn't want to count on luck). Percy likes to boast that he unconsciously chose his daughter's name as if he had been inspired by the gods, but it was actually much simpler than that. They were watching a movie.

_"So tell me again, did you say that Estelle forced you to watch the movie?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yes." Percy responds by taking a handful of popcorn._

_"And why are we watching Sleeping Beauty if your sister is not here?"_

_"Because I may have liked it!"_

_"Oh no, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth says laughing while looking at her husband who has puppy eyes._

_“This film is really a handful. Can we just keep watching? ”_

_Annabeth just lies back on her husband's chest, struggling with her slightly large belly to find a comfortable position again._

_"Are you going to want to see all the Disney princesses movies or is it just something like that?" She asks, struggling not to smile._

_"Annabeth!" he exclaims and she smiles when she turns her attention back to the screen._

_It is moments like this that she truly loves. In comfort and safety in each other's arms where they can just enjoy a quiet night even after everything that happened that led them to that moment. He seizes the moment and gives a kiss on the top of her head still focused on the film and she smiles._

_She really loves her Seaweed Brain._

_"You know, I really like the name Aurora." she says after a while._

Obviously they went to find out more about the name and were delighted with what it meant, in addition to the inner meaning for them.

So when Aurora was born crying with all the strength her little lungs had, her parents knew she was going to be an indomitable force. Percy said his daughter was the spitting image of his mother, with curly blond hair and a strong personality. But the sea-green eyes he had inherited were a gift from his father.

A perfect mix of the two.

Annabeth fell in love with her little sunshine again when he saw her open her eyes.

Contrary to what was expected, Aurora was a relatively calm child, crying only when she was hungry or wanted to be carried. But tonight she was more restless than usual. Annabeth had tried everything and Percy made all of her daughter's wishes, until she tried to play with the water by moving it in the palm of her hand, giving it a different shape every moment, as if it were an object (something Aurora was delighted and screamed at of joy).

It was a difficult day, one that seems to be more than 24 hours old, and it was not a hotter night than usual. So when Aurora finally calmed down and managed to put the baby to sleep, they were exhausted. By the gods, they've faced monsters, titans, giants and even tartar, but looking after a baby has been much more challenging and exhausting. So it wasn't so bad when they fell on their comfortable bed in a thud, completely exhausted.

But what they did not know was that in the next room his little sunbeam was very awake and very curious when facing two figures that approached his cradle.

"Don't jump to conclusions just because we wanted to meet you at the same time."

Poseidon looks at Athena's words with a defiant look.

"Lady Athena, I thought we had suggested a brief truce, after all, the child is a blessing." Poseidon says firmly, but his eyes do not leave the baby who is staring at him now and Athena sighs.

"She looks like Annabeth." the goddess says approaching the cradle and staring at the green irises the color of Aurora's sea. "But I also see Perseus' stubbornness in his eyes." she comments with a hint of humor.

Aurora chooses that moment to make a sound of displeasure at the words of the goddess, as if she understood the tone her grandmother was using.

Poseidon smiles.

“I think the child disagrees. It is clear that what runs through your veins is the strength of the seas. If she wishes, she will be welcome to Atlantis whenever she wants.” he comments in a proud tone.

“She will be guided by the wisdom blessed by me and my daughter. It won't stay in water like a fish spawn. ” Athena says getting closer to the cradle drawing Aurora's attention to her.

The baby's eyes widen and make a funny expression when they look at the goddess. Athena feels her lips until they contract upwards.

The child had its cuteness.

Poseidon leans over the crib to speak to Aurora. “You are as untamed as the sea, but you will also be fearless. The gods bless you, little one. You are a gift. ” Poseidon says running his hand carefully under the few blond strands that tame his little head.

Aurora makes a happy noise and her chubby drooping hands grab the sea god's face as if she understood what he had said.

Athena watches the scene with a narrow look when he takes something out of his pockets and places something beside him in the cradle. He gently touches the baby's forehead with his thumb and a blue mark glows briefly before disappearing.

Aurora smiles with a toothless mouth at him and she tries to grab his face again with her small hands and grumbles when he walks away.

Athena takes this as a cue and approaches the child also fishing something and placing it next to Aurora in the cradle (on the opposite side that Poseidon put the necklace on, of course). “You will always have wisdom at your side. She will guide your path and your decisions whenever necessary, child. May the gods protect her. ” the goddess says, briefly touching the baby's skin and moving away.

Aurora seems to be happy to see the two strangers as she claps her hands together grinning.

Athena looks away and looks at the object above the crib.

"It doesn't make sense! I have pleasant memories of the time when we received adoration, offerings and deadly sacrifices and today we are all for the entertainment of young children," she says, looking at the phone with a frown.

"Times have changed. See, I wouldn't say in millennia that I would be in the same room as you seeing our granddaughter. Not after what Percy and Annabeth faced.” the god comments in a repentant voice.

Athena looks down when images of Annabeth falling into Tartarus with Perseus after she crosses her mind. The goddess really believed that this was the end of her daughter. She would die in the worst possible way in the most despicable place known, surrounded by pain, lamentation and suffering. Having Perseus with her gave her strength and they both found their way into the world of the living. And if Athena was honest, she even admits that she started approving the boy since then and her relationship with her daughter.

She looks at the child in front of her with a sweeter look. Seeing a little bit of her parents in it and sighs with a small smile on her lips as she walks away from the crib.

“See you soon, Lord Poseidon.” she says before leaving.

“Lady Athena.” Poseidon nods before retiring too.

He pauses when he looks at his granddaughter and sees that she is still looking at him with the green irises shining.

“You really are your father's daughter. Why don't you rest, little one? - he comments waving his hand close to her small eyes and, as a result, she blinks sleepily.

Little Aurora is already asleep before he can leave.

_The next morning ..._

"PERCY!" Annabeth exclaims aloud and Percy wakes up instantly and freezes when he realizes that his scream came from Aurora's room. He gets out of bed, his senses coming to life imagining Annabeth and Aurora in danger. Just thinking about it, his stomach churned and he got sick.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asks for the breathless run as soon as he enters the room and immediately checks both, but stops when he sees Annabeth smiling with Aurora in her arms. Her daughter was more excited than usual.

"I think Aurora met her grandparents." his wife says smiling brightly.

Percy frowns and approaches the crib.

Your lips twitch as soon as they see.

There is a small hat on the left side of the crib. A very similar one that Annabeth had and used in battles. The one who allowed her to be invisible. A gift from your mother.

There was also another object on the right side. A small shell necklace.

Percy reached out and shone briefly in the form of a trident.

"I can't believe it, our daughter has allowed one of the biggest rivalries to be ignored soon." he says smiling when he turns his attention to his wife and daughter.

Aurora laughs.

Since that day, Aurora is no longer wet in the bath, if she doesn't want to.

She has fun with the water, screaming with joy trying to imitate her father's gestures with the water.

She is also much more aware around her, interacting more.

Annabeth would say that she even understands what they say to her, even at her young age.

Your little sunshine.

Enjoying the best of both worlds.

Thanks to the love that fought against all odds.

And who is now blessed by the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Be kind if you leave a comment :)  
> See you later!


End file.
